


Honest Day's Work

by Daegaer



Series: Contracted [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Bodyguard, Heist, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Nagi and Schuldig acquire their cargo from its current owners.





	Honest Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Weiss Kreuz vs Saiyuki "Last Dance" Battle for the prompt: _Nagi/Omi, sci-fi AU. Space pirate and smuggler Nagi finds himself strangely compelled to help Omi, a lowly bodyguard who is secretly the illegitimate heir to the Takatori planetary system, make his way home and reclaim his birthright._

"You're _sure_ the energy crystals are stored in this warehouse?" Nagi said, peering round the corner. The building they were observing had boarded up windows, and its bricks were faded from the bright sunlight. There was no trader's logo over the doorway. It wasn't the good end of the town's trading district, not that that meant anything. Nothing was the good end of town, so perhaps there really was a consignment of crystals here to be stolen.

"Citizen Naoe, I am wounded! Do you think I'd _lie_ to you?"

Nagi briefly considered turning and shooting Schuldig. The alien _did_ provide him with useful tips and work, he reluctantly admitted to himself. And this wasn't a one-man job. It made more sense to leave him alive. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the felinoid beside him.

"Just keep out of my mind, you hear me?"

Schuldig's eyes widened in mock innocence. "Of course, of course, Citizen Naoe! But I do agree, it is far more sensible to keep all members of our happy team in good shape."

Nagi ground his teeth in frustration and turned back to casing the warehouse, ignoring the hissing, feline laugh behind him. They'd only seen two actual guards, which meant that there must be mechanical or robotic guard systems to contend with as well.

"You can easily disable those, I'm sure," Schuldig said.

"The first thing I'm buying – the Very. First. Thing," Nagi gritted out, "is a full series of anti-telepathy shots."

"I'm hurt, yet again," Schuldig giggled. "No one else here minds."

"I don't really like some of the jokes you insist on inflicting on me when I think I'm alone, sir," his bodyguard said.

"Oh, pish. As if I don't pay you enough to smile and applaud. _There_ , look –" Schuldig said, suddenly sounding less annoying and more professional.

Nagi watched a hitherto unseen third guard come out of the warehouse, and stretch two sets of her long arms out, a weary grimace on her face. She crouched on the steps of the entrance and unwrapped a parcel of food that she began to devour. After a few seconds, the smell of her meal reached them, and Nagi made himself breathe shallowly as Schuldig wheezed in distress into the crook of his furred elbow, and his bodyguard looked like he was trying not to gag.

"Damn," Nagi said after a moment, safely back in the shadows of their corner. "Why does insectoid traditional food always stink so much?"

"No wonder the others didn't want her eating inside," Schuldig's bodyguard said, sounding a little muffled. He had tied a scarf across his face, Nagi saw.

"If this smell gets into my fur we should kill her now," Schuldig muttered viciously. "Citizen Naoe? Are we to wait here forever? Are you perhaps waiting for nightfall? I feel I should remind you it is three months away."

"Shut up," Nagi said, fiddling with the translator unit he had modified. It emitted a series of very quiet high-pitched noises that would, he thought, have been quite audible to the guard still eating over on the warehouse steps. He had hurriedly entered what he thought would sound like an argument between two other insectoids trying to keep their voices down, but for all he knew he'd just told her that a giant moth was laying eggs on the wall. She looked up, briefly lifting the protective sungoggles from her face to reveal the jewel-coloured multi-faceted eyes beneath as she looked in heir direction, then she dropped the goggles back in place, quickly wrapped what remained of her food, and clambered up. She loped over, saying something in her own language.

 _Who the fuck's there?_ the translation unit rendered.

Nagi hit his quickly programmed phrase again. The guard stopped, clicking in annoyance.

_Are you fucking drunk? Come out here and say that._

She took an unwary step around the corner, and Nagi tasered her. She went down in a tangle of long legs and arms as Nagi and Schuldig's bodyguard pulled her deeper into the shadows.

"Standard blaster, wallet with a few ten-credit notes, holo-images of various people and that disgusting food," the bodyguard said, quickly going through her belongings. "She's not wearing a uniform, or carrying anything with a logo – she's just muscle for hire."

"Same as the others," Nagi said, thinking of the nondescript humans they'd seen earlier. "This isn't a company moving the crystals, is it? We're stealing stolen goods."

"It's practically a victimless crime, Citizen Naoe," Schuldig said. "Which we should commit as quickly as possible."  
  
"They think she's still out here, they probably have any alarms off until she's back," Nagi said, thinking aloud. "I don't suppose you can make yourself useful for once and tell us if there _are_ more than two more of them?"

"I strive always to be useful, my dear Citizen Naoe," Schuldig said. He cocked a ear in the direction of the warehouse, and half-closed his eyes. After a little he flicked his ears and seemed more alert. "I can only hear those two unsavoury creatures. They're discussing persons of whom they've had carnal knowledge. I know that unsettles one of your tender years, Citizen Naoe."

"Fuck you; let's move. You, bodyguard – make sure she doesn't join us."

"Omi," the bodyguard said, kneeling beside the downed insectoid.

"What?"

"It's my name."

Nagi looked from him to Schuldig in disgust and back again. "Fine. Now come _on_."

He scurried out, followed by Schuldig and, a few seconds later, Omi. They flanked the entrance to the warehouse, then ran in quietly. The entranceway gave onto a dingy tiled corridor with open doors in one wall. Quick glances showed the rooms were deserted. The corridor ended in a sliding door, beyond which could be heard voices.

"Wait," Schuldig whispered, putting a hand on Nagi's arm. "Hear the echo, Citizen Naoe? It's a large space."

Nagi shook his hand off. He might have a point, but that was no reason to allow familiarities. _Three_ , he mouthed, holding up three fingers, _two_ -

Schuldig rolled his eyes, pulling out his blaster pistol and ushering Omi forwards.

 _One_ , sounded loudly in Nagi's head as he mouthed it and pulled the doors open.

"Down on the floor! On the fucking floor, now!" Nagi yelled as the startled guards began to rise from their chairs at a battered table. Behind him he registered Omi and Schuldig running in. One of the guards got his blaster half-way up, and Nagi dropped him. "I said, _down!_ " he screamed at the remaining guard.

A blast of energy seared the ground thirty centimetres to the right of him, crisping his hair with the wave of heat. Omi spun around and fired upwards and the unseen shooter fell with a shriek to the ground level. Nagi glared at Schuldig in disgust. Useless bastard. _Anti-telepathy shots_ , he reminded himself. For a full five seconds there was no sound at all, then the remaining guard started begging for his life.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Nagi said, looking around. "Just tell me if there are any more of you."

"He can hardly shut up _and_ tell you," Schuldig said, in his most helpful of tones.

"No, no, just me, just me, please don't kill me," the guard babbled.

Nagi looked at the centre of the warehouse, where a pulsating energy field covered several pallets of crates. He located the field projectors and the security system keeping them operational. It was high-class, state-of-the art. No wonder there hadn't been many guards.

"You," he said, kicking the weeping guard lightly. "Do you have the codes to turn this off?"

"No, we didn't need it, we just had to keep it safe," the man said. "Don't hurt me –"

Nagi tasered him to shut him up, and turned back to the security system, his mind already running through the various possibilities for forcing it down. State-of-the-art it might be, but getting through this sort of problem was his _job_.

Schuldig sat at the table, combing through the tuft of his tail with his claws.

"It's always such a pleasure to do business with you, Citizen Naoe," he purred.

"Fuck you," Nagi said automatically, but he was already mentally spending the profit from the crystals, and couldn't put as much venom into it as usual.

 _First purchase_ , he reminded himself. _Anti-telepathy shots._  



End file.
